simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event/de
"Halloween 2013" Weiterleitung. Für anderen Gebrauch hier nachschlagen Halloween 2013 (Begriffserklärung). Nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event 2012. Das Treehouse of Horror XXIV Ereignis ist das fünfte Event und siebte große Update für The Simpsons: Springfield. Es wurde am 1. Oktober 2013 veröffentlicht und wird am 7. November 2013 enden. Das Preissystem, das zuvor beim Whacking Day 2013 Event eingeführt wurde, ist bei diesem Event beibehalten worden. In diesem Fall muss der Spieler GLIBBER einsammeln (im Gegensatz zu den Schlangen beim Whacking Day 2013 Event), um mehr Preise zu gewinnen. Der Spieler kann GLIBBER (nur nach dem Bau des Wahrsager Laden) erwerben, indem er Geister und besessene Charaktere antippt. GLIBBER kann man auch für das Erledigen von Aufträgen bekommen, wobei nur einige Charaktere welche besitzen. Die Anzahl des GLIBBER kann nicht abnehmen, da der gesammelte GLIBBER benötigt wird, um Meilensteine zu erreichen und weitere Preise zu gewinnen. Die Höhe des GLIBBERs für den nächsten jeweiligen Preis steigt schrittweise. Der erste Preis, das Kürbishaus, erfordert 100 GLIBBER. Zusammen mit diesem Update wird der Bildschirm ebenfalls geändert. Eine transparenter grauer Nebel, welcher den Bildschirm etwas bedeckt, wurde eingefügt. Durch heran- und herauszoomen wird der Nebel dichter bzw. klarer. Einige der Gegenstände aus dem Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event 2012 sind wieder (manche nur noch für Donuts) erhältlich, zum Beispiel das Mausoleum, die Strahlenkanone, der totem Baum, der Geisterbaum und das Kürbisfeld. Die Geister ersetzten die Zombies aus dem vorherigen Halloween-Event und beim Antippen eines Gespenstes oder eines besessenen Charakteres erhält der Spieler ein wenig GLIBBER. Click here to see the English version. Persönliche Preise In diesem Event wurde das gleiche Preissystem wie beim Whacking Day 2013 Event benutzt. Dieses mal wurden die Preise dem Event angepasst, mit der Veränderung, bei der man sieht, wieviel der Spieler für den jeweiligen Preis sammeln muss. Wenn man eine bestimmte Anzahl von GLIBBER gesammelt hat, erhält man verschiedene Preise. Nachdem man den besten Preis erreicht hat, kann man trotzdem weiterhin GLIBBER sammeln, sodass man für jedes 2000. GLIBBER ab 10000 1-3 Donuts erhalten kann. Preisliste Community-Preise Dies ist ein extra Feature des Events in welchem das gesammelte Glibber aller Spieler zusammengezählt wird und somit alle Preise erhalten können. Hierbei gibt es fünf Stück. Neuer Inhalt Halloween Spieler, die sich an Halloween eingeloggt hatten, bekamen eine Nachricht und eine kostenlose Klagemauer. Trivia *Auf dem Splashbildschirm des Events kann man "Last Year's Halloween Candy" auf einem der Grabsteine erkennen. Dies hat einen Zusammenhang mit den nicht genutzten Süßigkeiten vom Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event letzten Jahres. *Alle Bäume der Springfield Spieler sind während dem Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event nackt, da es auch Herbst ist. *Die Flüsse waren während des Events eine dicke, dunkle Flüssigkeit. *Anstelle von Homer's Stimme war bei mit Halloween zusammenhängenden Push-Mitteilungen ein Schrei hören. Trailers Gallerie Iconhalloween2013.jpg|Das App-Icon für das Event Loading_screen.png|Treehouse of Horror XXIV Wartebildschirm PersonalPrizes.png SpringfieldFallHalloween.png|Springfield Wasserfall während dem Event BartsTreehouseHorroreventXXIV.jpg|Barts Baumhaus während dem Event|link=http://simpsonstappedout.wikia.com/wiki/Bart%27s_Tree_House 2013-09-24 15.17.44.png 2013-09-24 15.13.58.png|Treehouse of Horror XXIV wurde im Spiel angekündigt. (Dialog). Andere Sprachen An dieser Seite wird noch gearbeitet, also ist die Grammatik und Rechtschreibung noch nicht genau. Wir schätzen es, wenn dabei geholfen wird, diese Seite zu korrigieren, falls Fehler gefunden werden. Category:German Pages